Express Yourself
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Fue en es momento que Sousuke abrió los ojos desorbitados, y contuvo la respiración por la sorpresa... Theressa Testarossa, Capitana del Thuata De Danaan, su oficial superior, lo estaba besando.  Tessa x Sagara


**Full Metal Panic**

**EXPRESS YOURSELF**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**NOTA 1:** Los derechos de las serie Full Metal Panic NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

_**NOTA 2:** Esta historia fue basada en los acontecimientos del capítulo 13 de Full Metal Panic._

* * *

><p><em>Querida doña Melissa Mao:<em>

_El 21 a las 18 horas, arena de entrenamiento N° 1, zona B5, en Twin Rocks. Llega en tu M9. Elige tu arma entre: Rifle de Asalto GEG-C, Cañón de Tiro "Boxer", Pistola Perforadora ASG P6-B._

_Equipo adicional: Balas de pintura, ATDs de entrenamiento y Cuchillas de entrenamiento que hallan sido comprobadas._

_Theressa Testarossa._

_P.D.: No te escapes. La perdedora tendrá que dar una vuelta por la base... ¡DESNUDA!_

Ese era el mensaje que había causado una total revolución en todo el personal de la Base Merida de Mithril, y sobre todo, en la tripulación del submarino Thuata De Danaan, al saber que la camorrera de Mao, o su querida Capitana Testarossa, tendrían que dar una vuelta desnuda por la base. El cómo se había originado todo eso pasó a ser una anécdota. Lo único que le importaba a todos era el resultado del enfrentamiento. ¿Quién sería la perdedora? La lógica indicaba que sería la Capitana Testarossa, ya que la habilidad de Mao a bordo del M9 era legendaria.

Theressa Testarossa no prestó atención a los comentarios que comenzaron a correr como la pólvora, apenas hizo publico su desafío a su querida "amiga" Melissa, por medio el sistema de comunicación de la Base Merida. Cosas como, haber escuchado que en cuestión de minutos se organizaron apuestas que daban como ganadora a Mao por 6 a 1, o que se había encargado en forma urgente un cargamento con cámaras fotográficas y cámaras de video, no hacían mella en ella. La Capitana del Thuata De Danaan tenía un objetivo en mente y nada la iba a distraer de lograrlo... bueno, al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba.

La chica de cabello color ceniza estaba ahora haciendo ejercicios de elongación en la orilla de una playa a unos cuantos kilómetros de la base, mientras miraba como el Sargento Sagara hacía una llamada por un teléfono satelital. Por la cara que ponía el joven soldado al hablar, no le fue muy difícil a Tessa deducir quién era la persona al otro lado de la línea. Una punzada atravesó el corazón de la joven Capitana submarinista, ante la certeza de que Kaname Chidori, era la destinataria de la "llamada urgente" que el Sargento Sagara debía hacer antes de comenzar el entrenamiento.

El recordar a Kaname le trajo una oleada se sentimientos encontrados a la joven mujer. Si bien, luego de conocerla llegó a tomarle cariño a la joven japonesa, y sentía un genuino aprecio por ella, también era cierto que esa chica era su rival por el amor del Sargento Sagara. Ella misma lo había reconocido ante Kaname, y le dolía saber que esa chica era el centro de la atención del joven soldado.

Sagara solo tenía una cosa en mente; Kaname Chidori, y esa preocupación parecía ir incluso más allá de la misión que le había sido encomendada. El saber esto lastimaba profundamente a Tessa. Si bien, se las había arreglado para sobrellevar ese sentimiento, no dejaba de lastimarla. Era como una herida que sangraba constantemente, y que parecía acrecentarse cuando, en momentos como este, y pese a estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, él seguía pendiente de esa chica. Por eso encontró que sería una buena idea pedirle a Sagara, que fuera su instructor para el duelo que tendría con Melissa. El era un excelente piloto de M9, y estaba segura de que podría instruirla apropiadamente, pero por sobre todo, podría pasar tiempo con él... a solas.

Una nueva punzada atravesó el corazón de Tessa a ver la cara de joven soldado al terminar su conversación, que aparentemente no fue del todo satisfactoria. Como deseaba recibir una atención similar por parte de él, saber que en todo momento él estaría ahí para ella, pero no solo porque era su deber, sino porque él...

- ¿Podemos comenzar? –- preguntó Sagara, guardando el teléfono satelital.

Tessa pudo ver su incomodidad, no supo si por la conversación con Kaname o porque debía enseñarle a ella a pilotar el M9. Como fuere, hizo a un lado sus pensamientos y esbozó su tradicional sonrisa.

- Si. Por favor, empieza, entrenador –- respondió con voz jovial.

- Hmm... Capitana... no sé por qué me llama entrenador.

- Pero si eres mi entrenador. Si no te gusta te llamaré Sagara-San –- dijo Tessa, con el rostro algo contrariado.

- Si, eso ayudará –- respondió Sagara.

- Si, entrenador -– dijo Tessa en con voz formal, dando un saludo militar, para luego cerrar los ojos y regalarle una linda sonrisa al joven soldado a modo de disculpa - Digo, Sagara-San.

Para decepción de Tessa, Sagara no se tomó muy bien la broma que acababa de hacer, él simplemente se mostró formal y profesional, como siempre había sido. No pudo dejar de preguntarse si él se mostraba de la misma forma ante Kaname, o esa chica había logrado llegar a ver algo más a parte de la faceta de soldado. Ahora, de pie a unos metros de Sagara, que preparaba el M9 para comenzar con la instrucción, Tessa no dejaba de pensar que tan miserable era su situación. Sagara estaba ahí, a solo unos metros de ella, pero a la vez estaba tan lejos.

"Tal vez no fue buena idea pedirle a Sagara-San que fuera mi instructor", pensó Tessa con algo de tristeza. Su idea de usar la excusa del entrenamiento para acercarse a Sagara, no estaba saliendo como ella había planeado. Solo llevaban unos minutos en esto y le parecía que había una barrera infranqueable entre ellos. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Sagara la dejara de ver como la Capitana Testarossa? ¿Qué debía hacer para que la dejara de tratar como su oficial superior y comenzara a verla como mujer?

El ruido que produjo la cabeza del M9 al ser abierta para permitir el ingreso del piloto, trajo a Tessa de regreso a la realidad. En ese momento se percató de que ahora Sagara estaba de pie a un lado de ella, y que por la espalda del M9 se había desplegado una escalerilla.

- Los pilotos con experiencia se suben sin usar la escalera, pero no lo intentes por favor –- comenzó a explicar Sagara, con voz marcial y las manos tomadas en la espalda mirando fijamente al M9 -– Aún sentado, la cabeza se sitúa a 4 metros de altura. Como un edificio de dos pisos. Tenga cuidado por favor.

Tessa contempló la espalda del M9 y la gran altura que debía subir, luego desvió los ojos en dirección de Sagara, que permanecía de pie en forma marcial, contemplando el gigante de metal. En ese momento, Tessa sintió que el corazón se le contraía al tener la certeza de que ella era la única que sentía, al saber que era solo ella la que amaba.

La joven Capitana del Thuata De Danaan sintió como si su corazón comenzara a romperse, pero se obligó a calmarse. Tenía que mantenerse firme, no debía mostrar debilidad. Ella era la Comandante del submarino más sofisticado del mundo, y debía estar a la altura de su cargo, no importa lo qué sucediera. Sacando fuerzas de alguna parte, Tessa giró su rostro en dirección a Sagara y le obsequió una hermosa sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de verlo a la cara en ese momento.

Luego de unos segundos, la joven mujer comenzó a trepar por la escalerilla apartando todo pensamiento de su mente que no fuera vencer a Melissa, pero a medio camino, se dio cuenta de que subir por la mentada escalerilla era bastante más complicado de lo que había previsto.

- Es más difícil de lo que creía –- dijo Tessa, colgada ya con bastante dificultad de la escalerilla, y al intentar dar un nuevo paso, su pie resbaló causando que soltara su agarre y cayera de espaldas.

Tessa dio un grito al sentir como sus manos perdían el agarre y caía al vacío. Lo siguiente fue tan rápido que no recordó lo que pasó, solo supo que su caída no fue tan dolorosa como había esperado; de hecho, había caído sobre algo blando, entonces, al abrir lentamente los ojos y levantar la cabeza para ver qué había pasado, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al constatar que había caído sobre Sousuke Sagara.

El joven soldado estaba de espaldas en la arena, mientras que Tessa estaba sobre él. Ella apoyó las manos a los costados de él para hacer algo de distancia ante la sorpresa, y fue entonces que se percató que Sagara la tenía sujeta por la cintura. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, con la sorpresa pintada en la cara. Tessa podía ver el nerviosismo del joven soldado al tenerla tan cerca, sobre todo cuando los ojos de él fueron desde su rostro hasta su escote, tomando una vista de su busto. Tessa estaba segura de que él no debió ver gran cosa, ya que la polera que usaba no era para nada reveladora, pero así y todo, eso fue suficiente para poner aún más nervioso a Sagara. Internamente esto alegro sobremanera a Tessa. Aunque fue por sólo un momento, por un fugaz descuido de su parte, él finalmente la había visto como mujer.

Por su parte, un congelado y sorprendido Sagara, estaba bastante complicado con la situación en la que se encontraba. Había usado su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída de su oficial superior, y como resultado, había quedado en una situación bastante comprometida. Por la posición en que se encontraba no pudo evitar darle un rápido vistazo a la joven Capitana submarinista. Apenas le dio un vistazo al cuerpo de la joven mujer, supo que había cometido un error. Pudo ver como los senos de Tessa se marcaban por sobre la polera que usaba, revelando que eran más grandes de lo que parecían. Su piel era blanca y a primera vista, suave como la seda. Su largo cabellera de color ceniza estaba tomado en un moño, pero varios mechones de cabello caían enmarcando su rostro, dándole un mayor atractivo. En ese momento, Sousuke Sagara fue conciente de lo realmente hermosa que era su Capitana. Este descubrimiento lo hizo sentir un repentino calor por todo el cuerpo. Tragó sonoramente sin saber qué hacer o decir, hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar su voz.

- Capitana... ¿Se ha... hecho daño? –- preguntó con nerviosismo tratando de parecer lo más marcial posible.

- Es.. estoy bien... gracias –- respondió Tessa casi en un susurro, sintiendo un estremecimiento al sentir como los alientos de ambos se mezclaban al estar sus rostros tan cerca uno del otro.

Una mezcla se sentimientos abordaron a la joven Capitana del Thuata De Danaan, al quedar atrapada en los ojos del Sargento Sagara. Al contemplar los profundos ojos del joven soldado, sintió como si todo lo que sentía por él, y que había estaba reprimido en su interior, saliera a la luz, haciendo que su corazón latiera tan fuerte, que sentía como si fuera a estallar, dejándola de paso con los sentimientos a flor de piel, repitiendo en su mente la verdad detrás de todo lo que experimentaba en ese momento... estaba enamorada de Sousuke Sagara. Fue así, llevada por sus sentimientos y sin ser realmente consiente de lo que hacia, Theressa Testarossa acercó lentamente su rostro al joven soldado frente a ella.

Sagara, que también había quedado atrapado en los ojos de la joven mujer frente a él, contemplaba totalmente embobado esos ojos que lo observaban con una mirada tan intensa, que parecían traspasarlo y llegar a lo más profundo de su ser. Por alguna razón, esa mirada lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza y logró remover algo dentro de él, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Fue en es momento que el joven soldado abrió los ojos desorbitados y contuvo la respiración por la sorpresa... Theressa Testarossa, Capitana del Thuata De Danaan, su oficial superior, lo estaba besando.

El arrebato Tessa comenzó como un beso inocente y tierno, en el que solamente presionó sus labios contra los de Sagara, pero ese mismo sentimiento que la hizo llevar acabo semejante atrevimiento, la hizo buscar más. Fue así como la joven mujer comenzó a dar suaves besos sobre los labios de Sagara, besos que fueron cada vez más intensos, hasta que logró irrumpir con su lengua en la boca del soldado.

Si Sagara estaba ya impactado por la situación, cuando recibió el beso de la Capitana sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Todo parecía tan irreal, como si fuera un sueño, pero era verdad, estaba siendo besado por su oficial superior. Había quedado petrificado por la sorpresa, incapaz de hacer nada, ni apartarla, ni mucho menos responder a la caricia a la joven mujer, pero no pudo dejar se sentir el calor y la suavidad de los labios de Tessa, que no pareció prestar atención al hecho de que él no devolvía la caricia, es más, ella siguió buscando más, besando una y otra vez, hasta que logró irrumpir en su boca con la lengua.

Sousuke Sagara, Sargento de Mithril, un soldado forjado desde su más tierna infancia en el campo de batalla, era un hombre que no tenía otro interés en la vida fuera de la milicia. Toda su vida giraba en torno a la guerra, las armas y las tácticas militares, ese era su mundo, lo que lo hacía ser quien es, por lo que cosas como fijarse en una mujer o tener una novia, no parecían producir mayor interés para él, además, con toda una vida yendo de batalla en batalla, no había tenido tiempo, ni las ganas de pensar en eso, pero esto no quitaba el hecho de Sagara fuera un hombre, y como tal, le fue imposible quedar indiferente a lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Una oleada de nuevas sensaciones invadieron a Sagara. El sentir como la lengua de su Capitana irrumpía en su boca, entrando en contacto y frotándose con su propia lengua, le hizo experimentar una sensación en extremo placentera, degustando de paso del dulce sabor de esa mujer en su boca. Esa profunda caricia de Tessa actuó como una verdadera descarga eléctrica de tipo sensorial, que logró despertar algo dormido en lo más profundo de Sagara, una parte de si mismo que hasta él desconocía, una parte más instintiva que racional, una parte de él que lo hizo dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, y que de un momento a otro lo hizo devolver el beso con la misma intensidad.

Tessa abrió los ojos con sorpresa en medio del beso al sentir como Sagara estaba respondiendo a su caricia. Solo en ese momento Tessa fue realmente conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a Sagara, y no era un beso cualquiera, era un beso profundo, con pasión, y él le estaba correspondiendo. El corazón de Tessa latió desbocado ante esta realidad y una lágrima de felicidad escapó por uno de sus ojos. Había logrado su objetivo, Sagara estaba respondiendo, y se sentía demasiado bien, por lo que se entregó por entero al beso, dando tanto como recibía.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasaron besándose, solo estaban entregados a ese intimida caricia. Ambos se abrazaron y rodaron por la arena de la playa mientras se besaban, entregándose a la pasión del momento, Tessa, perdiéndose en los brazos y los besos del hombre que amaba, como hace tanto tiempo deseaba hacer. Por su parte, Sagara ya no estaba pensando, esa parte instintiva de su ser que acababa de despertar tomó por completo el control de sus actos, ansioso de seguir experimentando esas nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones que lo invadían, lo que causó que las cosas se fueron poniendo más candentes. Prontamente los besos de Sagara pasaron de la boca al cuello de Tessa, mientras esta respiraba pesadamente aferrada de la espalda del joven soldado, hasta que él encontró un punto sensible en su cuello y a la joven Capitana submarinista le fue imposible contener un fuerte gemido de placer.

El gemido de Tessa fue tan fuerte que los sorprendió a ambos, causando que dejaran lo que hacían y se contemplaran fijamente a los ojos, siendo concientes solo en ese momento de la situación en la que se encontraban. Un pesado silencio cayó entre los dos jóvenes mientras se contemplaban a los ojos con la respiración acelerada, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

* * *

><p>- ¿Que hiciste qué? - preguntó una sorprendida Melissa Mao, sentada en uno de los sillones en el camarote de Tessa, con una lata de cerveza a medio camino hasta su boca, mientras contemplaba con ojos desorbitados a la joven Capitana submarinista.<p>

- Ya... ya te lo dije... yo... yo... lo besé - declaró Tessa, sentada en un sillón frente a su amiga, con las manos apuñadas fuertemente sobre las rodillas, y la cabeza gacha con el rostro sonrojado.

- Espera un segundo. ¿Me estás diciendo, que te fuiste sobre Sousuke y lo besaste en la boca? - preguntó Mao, con una creciente sonrisa en los labios.

- No me fui sobre él. Caí sobre él. ¡Fue un accidente! - recalcó una cada vez más sonrojada Tessa.

- Pero lo besaste... ¿verdad? –- preguntó Mao ampliando una sonrisa, a lo que Tessa respondió encogiéndose sobre si misma con la cara hirviendo de la vergüenza, lo que solo confirmaba la impresionante confesión de la chica –- Y dime, Tessa. ¿Qué hizo Sousuke cuando lo besaste? –- preguntó.

- Bueno... él... él...

- ¿El? –- preguntó Mao, incitándola a seguir.

- Bien... Sagara-San... él me...

- El te... –- dijo Mao, expectante.

- El... me devolvió el beso -– dijo finalmente Tessa, hundiéndose un poco más en el sillón.

Si Mao ya estaba sorprendida por la confesión de Tessa, esta última respuesta la dejó con la boca abierta. ¿Sousuke le devolvió el beso a Tessa? Ese cabeza hueca que no tiene sesos para otra cosa que no sea la milicia, había finalmente reaccionado... y nada menos que con Tessa. Era algo difícil de creer, pero la reacción de Tessa no dejaba errores de interpretación. Esos dos en verdad se habían besado. Si eso era verdad, entonces...

- Tessa... ¡QUIERO TODOS LOS DETALLES!

* * *

><p>Sousuke Sagara caminaba por los alrededores de la Base Merida, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y darle sentido a lo que había pasado en la playa con su Capitana hace dos días. A todas luces lo que había hecho era algo totalmente inapropiado, y una total falta de respeto a su oficial superior, pero había sido ella la que había comenzado con todo eso. ¿Por qué ella había hecho algo así en primer lugar? Al pensar en su Capitana, los recuerdos volvieron inevitablemente a la mente de Sousuke. Aún podía recordar la sensación de su Capitana sobre él, su calidez, sus hermosos ojos, sus labios carnosos... labios que lo habían besado con pasión.<p>

Recordar la sensación de esos suaves labios sobre los suyos estremeció al joven soldado. Era una sensación tremendamente placentera sentir como ella lo besaba, buscando hacer más íntima y profunda esa caricia, hasta que finalmente irrumpió en su boca con la lengua. Si las sensaciones que experimentaba ya eran deliciosas, el sentirse invadido por la lengua de su Capitana fue todo un golpe sensorial. La forma en que ella irrumpió en su boca, buscando, masajeando, entrelazando su lengua con la de él, había sido algo en extremo impactante... y delicioso.

"Dulce". Eso es lo que primero se vino a la mente de Sousuke al recordar ese momento. La dulzura de ese beso, la dulzura de la boca de su Capitana. Fue eso tal vez lo que lo hizo perder el control, no lo tenía claro, pero fue en ese momento que su cerebro se desconectó, y pese a todas las alarmas de alerta, simplemente se dejó llevar por ese torrente de sensaciones que lo abordaron de forma repentina y brutal. De un momento a otro se encontró devolviendo el beso de su Capitana con una intensidad desconocida para él, irrumpiendo en su boca, entrelazando sus lenguas, bebiendo de su boca, sorbiendo su aliento, haciendo suya la boca de esa joven mujer que logró despertar la parte mas instintiva de su ser, hasta el punto de dejarse ir y buscar más, aprisionándola contra la arena de la playa, y besando furiosamente su largo cuello hasta hacerla gemir de placer.

Sousuke se estremeció al recordar ese potente gemido que escapó de los labios de su Capitana. El recordar ese gemido causó que todo el cuerpo de Sousuke se estremeciera, y que cierta parte de su cuerpo despertara en forma inmediata. Ese gemido, era lo más erótico que Sousuke Sagara podía recordar en su vida, tal vez lo único erótico que había experimentado en su vida, pero fue de tal intensidad, que su cuerpo entero se encendía de solo recordarlo, y le daban ganas de escuchar ese gemido una vez más.

- ¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando? –- se preguntó casi en un grito un sorprendido Sousuke, dando un fuerte golpe en la pared junto a él, y de paso, haciendo saltar de la sorpresa a un par de soldados que casualmente pasaban por su lado, y que lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco.

Sousuke respiró pesadamente, tratando de relajarse y apartar ese gemido de su cabeza, pero le era casi imposible. Había tenido constantes retrospectivas de ese gemido, y de todo lo que había pasado en esa playa. Es como si su mente ya no pudiera pensar en nada más que en la Capitana Theressa Testarossa, sus deliciosos besos y su devastadoramente erótico gemido de placer.

- Demonios –- dijo Soussuke, goleando nuevamente la pared junto a él.

No podía seguir así. Tenía que tratar de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Hacer de cuenta que eso nunca ocurrió. Eso fue precisamente lo que hicieron hace dos día cuando se besaron en la playa. Ambos se apartaron de un salto luego de ese gemido de la Capitana, y se quedaron observándose uno a otro totalmente avergonzados. Finalmente, luego de largos segundos de silencio, como si hubiera sido acordado, se levantaron y siguieron con el entrenamiento, haciendo de cuenta de que nada había pasado. Eso había resultado en un primer momento, pero la tensión que había entre ellos era palpable, ya que cada vez que coincidían en la misma habitación, o se topaban en algún corredor, la incomodidad de ambos era más que evidente.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Cómo es que fue capaz de hacer algo semejante? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

"No estaba pensando", se respondió a si mismo el joven Sargento. Definitivamente no estaba pesando. El no se comportaba de esa forma. Mucho menos con su Capitana... pero no podía negar que era linda, que tenía unos hermosos ojos, labios carnosos y... y...

- ¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando otra vez? –- se preguntó un ya desesperado y nervioso Sousuke, dando otro fuerte golpe en la pared junto a él, mientras era observando con curiosidad por un grupo de soldados, que se habían reunido para comentar la extraña actitud de su joven colega.

* * *

><p>Melissa Mao sonreía ampliamente, mientras movía distraídamente la lata de cerveza a medio consumir en su mano, sentada ante Tessa, que dormía a pierna suelta babeando el sillón en el que estaba recostada. Finalmente, y luego de varios intentos le había arrancado toda verdad a Tessa, aunque para ello primero tuvo que obligarla a beber un par de latas de cerveza. Lo que no imaginó es que Tessa caería dormida poco después de que la forzó a beber esas Budweisser. ¡Oh! Bueno. Daba igual que ahora estuviera dormida. Había conseguido la información que quería, y eso era lo importante.<p>

Cuando Tessa le confidenció que había besado a Sousuke, Mao creyó que no había sido más que eso, solo un beso, considerando lo tímida que es Tessa, y lo cabeza dura que es Sousuke, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que las cosas habían llegado bastante más lejos. Este hecho era realmente increíble, tomando en cuenta la personalidad de esos dos, pero Tessa se había atrevido a ir más allá de un simple beso, buscando algo más profundo, logrando una ardiente reacción de un hasta ahora frío Sousuke.

Sousuke Sagara había crecido toda su vida en el campo de batalla y había luchado en varias guerras. Toda su vida giraba en torno a la milicia, y no tenía cabeza para nada más. Esta total apatía de Sousuke por la cosas mundanas, había preocupado hasta cierto punto a Mao, sobre todo considerando que era un joven totalmente sano, cargado de testosterona, pero aún así, no parecía demostrar el menor interés por el sexo opuesto. Por eso le agradó tanto la idea de proteger a esa chica Kaname Chidori, ya que forzosamente Sousuke tendría que llevar una vida relativamente normal, lo que podría despertarlo un poco.

Ciertamente las cosas no habían sido fáciles para Sousuke desde que llegó a Japón. Por su cuadrada forma de ser, se había transformado un total desadaptado, pero esa chica Chidori lograba encausarlo, y de paso, había despertado cosas en él. Para Mao estaba claro que su vida en sociedad, y específicamente, cuidar a Kaname Chidori, habían cambiado un poco a Sousuke. Considerando como reaccionaba en torno a esa chica japonesa, estaba claro que esa chica había logrado despertar el gusto de Sousuke por las mujeres.

Tal vez fue la suma de todas esas cosas la que finalmente le pasó la cuenta a Sousuke, y ya no pudo seguir negando lo obvio; que por sobre todas las cosas, es un hombre, y que ante una deseosa y linda mujer, no podía seguir reprimiendo sus instintos por más tiempo. Su vida en Japón y sus constantes roces con Kaname Chidori lo habían hecho despertar, y Tessa le dio el golpe de gracia con ese beso. El punto ahora era lograr que las cosas no quedaran solo en eso, y que esos dos cabezas huecas dieran el siguiente paso, y para eso, ella tendría que intervenir, porque estaba segura que por ellos mismos no serían capaces de hacerlo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Mao se levantó del sillón y se encaminó hasta la salida del camarote de Tessa, pero antes de salir volteó para mirar a la chica. La joven Capitana submarinista seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, dando suaves ronquidos. De seguro despertaría con una buena resaca y bastante enfadada por haberla obligado a beber ese par de cervezas. Bien, podía lidiar con eso. La información que había obtenido valía la pena, además, Tessa no se atrevería a levantar ninguna sanción en contra de ella, a menos que quiera que todos en el Thuata De Dannan se enteraran de su aventura en la playa con Sousuke.

Melissa Mao sonrió traviesamente, y dejó el camarote de la joven Capitana, maquinando un plan para juntar a ese par de idiotas, y divertirse un poco en el proceso.

* * *

><p>Kurz Weber por lo general era un hombre risueño, siempre con la sonrisa a flor de labios, pero no hoy. Este día en particular, Kurz Weber no era un hombre feliz. El motivo de esto era el resultado del desafió entre Mao y Tessa. Ellas lo habían prometido. Prometieron que la perdedora tendría que dar una vuelta por la base, desnuda, pero faltaron olímpicamente a esa promesa, y no solo eso, recibió una potente patada combinada de Mao y Tessa, cuando les recordó este importante punto. Este era el motivo por el que Kurz tenía la nariz inflamada, y estaba trabajando afanosamente en una lata de cerveza en la cafetería del Thuata De Danaan, ya entrada la noche.<p>

- Esa Mao cree que puede reírse de mi, pero no sabe con quién se está metiendo... ya verá... ya verá... ¡LISTO! –- exclamó Kurz, contemplando su obra.

Frente a él, tenía una flamante lata de cerveza, con la tapa cerrada. La revisó minuciosamente buscando alguna falla, pero no encontró ninguna. Era un trabajo perfecto. No importa como lo vieras, no había la más mínima opción de descubrir que la lata había sido abierta, y su contenido adulterado. El hombre de cabello largo sonrió ante su destreza y miró con satisfacción la serie de botellas de licor que había a un lado de él.

A lo largo de su vida en la milicia, Kurz Weber había aprendido muchas cosas. Tácticas de infiltración, antiterrorismo, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, uso de explosivos, manejar con mortífera destreza un fusil de francotirador, pilotar un M9, y preparar un brebaje especial a base de distintos licores, que desinhibía a las mujeres, al punto de volverlas dóciles como unas gatitas y dispuestas a hacer todo lo que les pidas... ¡TODO!. Si a eso le sumabas un afrodisíaco natural a base de yerbas, que consiguió casi por accidente en su paso por Camboya, lo que tenía frente a sus ojos en esa "inocente" lata de cerveza, era potencialmente más letal que una bomba nuclear.

- No creo que esto sea buena idea, Kurz -– dijo un soldado sentado en una silla frente a la mesa donde estaba Kurz, con su proyecto de ciencias.

- Opino lo mismo. Si Mao se llega a enterar de esto, te despellejará vivo y luego te cortará las pelotas –- dijo otro soldado con un estremecimiento.

- Si ustedes no abren la boca, ella no tiene porque enterarse. Además... –- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, lanzándole la lata de cerveza al hombre –- No se dará cuenta de que el contenido fue adulterado, hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde.

- Rayos, en verdad no se nota. Está como nueva –- dijo el hombre, observando la lata de cerveza.

- ¿Realmente crees esto funcione? –- preguntó otro soldado, mirando con desconfianza a Kurz.

- Por su puesto. Este brebaje ya ha sido probado en el pasado, y el efecto es garantizado. Ni siquiera Mao podrá resistirse a esto –- dijo Kurtz con determinación.

- Pero... no creo que sea correcto –- dijo otro soldado.

- ¿Correcto? ¿Acaso crees que fue correcto que Mao incumpliera los términos del desafió? ¡La perdedora debía pasear desnuda por la base! –- exclamó Kurz, golpeando la mesa con el puño - ¿Acaso encargamos todas esas costosas cámaras fotográficas y de video de alta resolución por nada? Ella perdió. Así que quiero esa vuelta por la base desnuda, y me la va a dar le guste o no... ¿O acaso me quieren decir, que no quieren ver a Mao paseando por la base como Dios la trajo al mundo?

Ante esa pregunta del rubio francotirador, el grupo de 6 soldados no pudo evitar imaginar a la camorrera de Melissa Mao, caminando alegremente por la base totalmente desnuda, con un lata de cerveza en una mano. Sonrisas lascivas aparecieron en las bocas de los hombres ante esa visión, mientras que el cocinero los miraba con cara reprobatoria, negando con la cabeza y se devolvió a la cocina, ya que no quería estar mezclado con ese grupo de idiotas cuando su plan magistral se viniera abajo. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cafetería y un pensativo Sousuke Sagara ingresó al lugar, tan metido en sus cavilaciones, que no reparó en sus camaradas que estaban reunidos en torno a una mesa, una gran cantidad de botellas de alcohol, y una "inocente" lata de cerveza.

- ¡Hey! Sousuke - lo llamó Kurz al ver que el joven Sargento iba perdido en sus pensamientos, y parecía no haber notado la presencia del grupo de soldados.

- ¿Eh? Kurz –- respondió Sousuke, saliendo de su estado en ensimismamiento, encaminándose a la mesa que compartía el grupo de hombre.

- Hey, Sousuke. ¿Estás bien? -– preguntó un extrañado Kurz, mientras Sagara se sentaba en una silla ante la mesa donde estaba el grupo de soldados.

- Si, estoy bien –- respondió el joven Sargento, tratando de apartar los besos de Tessa de su mente, junto con el delicioso sabor de su boca.

- ¿Estás seguro? Por tu cara diría que no lo estás -– comentó un soldado junto al joven.

- Es verdad. Has estado actuando un poco extraño desde hace un par de días. ¿Seguro que no ha pasado algo? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –- preguntó Kurz, interesado.

- Ya dije que estoy bien. Los que no parecen estar bien son ustedes. No deberían beber tanto alcohol. Es malo para la salud –- respondió el joven Sargento, señalando el completo arsenal de tragos que había sobre la mesa.

- Vamos, Sousuke. No seas aguafiestas. Estamos en nuestro tiempo libre, además, un trago no le hace mal a nadie -– respondió un soldado, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

- Eso no es efectivo. El alcohol, aún en pequeñas cantidades es dañino para el cuerpo, más aún para ustedes, que beben en exceso y de tantos tipos de tragos distintos a la vez -– dijo Sousuke, señalando las botellas sobre la mesa - ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un ataque enemigo en este momento? Sus reflejos no serán los mismos. Sus cuerpos estarían descoordinados, y su mente nublada por los efluvios del alcohol, además, quién sabe cuantas neuronas se les habrán muerto ya producto del alcohol.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no compartirás un trago con nosotros? –- pregunto Kurz, con un tic en su ojo derecho.

- Definitivo. Si quieren estropear su cuerpo, allá ustedes. Yo no lo haré –- declaró el joven.

El grupo de soldados miró con ojos estrechos al joven soldado por sus palabras, entonces Kurz reparó que aún quedaba bastante de su brebaje especial en la jarra donde lo había preparado, le dedicó una mirada a sus camaradas, y les hizo un gesto con los ojos apuntando a la jarra. Estos comprendieron de inmediato y sonrieron en complicidad.

Sousuke Sagara, soldado forjado desde su más tierna infancia en el campo de batalla, presintió el peligro que se cernía sobre él, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido en reaccionar.

- ¡Sujétenlo! –- gritó Kurz.

Sousuke trató de luchar, pero fue prontamente reducido por el grupo de soldados y puesto de espaldas sobre la mesa. Entonces, vio a Kurz con una jarra en una mano, llena hasta la mitad con un líquido de dudoso contenido, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

* * *

><p>- Maldita Melissa –- masculló una mareada Tessa, levantándose de forma bastante inestable del sillón donde había estado durmiendo, luego de que fuera forzada por su "amiga" a beber un par de cervezas.<p>

Ella necesitada hablar con alguien, contar sus preocupaciones, pedir ayuda para saber como resolver este problema. ¿Quién mejor que su amiga Melissa para esto?. Debió imaginar que la muy desgraciada lejos de escucharla, intentaría sacar provecho de la situación. No solo la forzó a beber un par de cervezas... ¿o fueron 3? También la forzó a contar todo lo que pasó con Sousuke. Solo Dios sabe lo que esa mujer sería capaz de hacer con toda esa información... o como intentaría chantajearla para mantener la boca cerrada.

- Soy una tonta... no debí... confiar en ella... -– se dijo una mareada y tambaleante Tessa, encaminándose a la puerta de su camarote para ir a la cocina por un café, cosa que no estaba resultando fácil.

Tessa trastabilló pero logró llegar a la puerta y se apoyó en ella, respirando profundamente varias veces. Luego de un momento se sintió un poco mejor, por lo que volteó y abrió la puerta.

* * *

><p>Sousuke Sagara caminaba en forma tambaleante por los corredores del submarino Thuata de Dannan, con la respiración algo agitada y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Habían pasado ya algunos minutos desde que fuera forzado por Kurz y ese grupo de idiotas, a beber el dudoso contenido de ese jarra, luego de lo cual pudo liberarse y darle una paliza a cada uno de ellos, en especial a Kurz, que extrañamente no para de reír, por mucho que lo golpeara. ¿Qué rayos contenía ese brebaje en todo caso? En primer momento pensó que era un trago preparado combinando un poco de cada una de las botellas que habían sobre la mesa, pero podría jurara que había algo más, algo... diferente en ese brebaje.<p>

Con un repentino jadeo, Sousuke tuvo que sostener de la pared junto a él para no caer al suelo. Se sentía algo mareado, con la respiración cada vez más agitada, junto con un calor que parecía venir de lo más profundo de su ser, es como si... como si... como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera quemando. Con un nuevo jadeo y un estremecimiento el ya afiebrado cuerpo del joven Sargento comenzó a reaccionar, y un fuerte deseo se despertó dentro de él, al momento que su virilidad se ponía en guardia, listo para la batalla, con tanta intensidad que llegaba a doler. Con un nuevo jadeo, Sousuke se dobló sobre si mismo llevando una mano a su entrepierna apretando los dientes.

"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué yo... me siento de esta forma?" se preguntaba el encendido soldado, mientras jadea pesadamente, siendo ya presa derechamente de una excitación que lo tenia totalmente complicado.

- Maldito Kurz... ¿qué rayos contenía ese brebaje? –- decía el jadeante y excitado Sargento, mientras se desplazaba trabajosamente apegado a la pared, hasta que la puerta que estaba frente a él se abrió, y se topó cara a cara con la persona que había sido centro de sus pensamiento y fantasías los pasados dos días –- ¡Capitana!

- ¡Sagara- San! –- exclamó una igualmente sorprendida Tessa, al quedar frente a frente con el joven soldado.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por largos segundos, como si nada más importara. Tessa observó los ojos del Sargento, que parecían atravesarla con la mirada. Es como si él estuviera viendo en lo más profundo de su ser. Eso la hizo estremecer, pero no pudo apartar la mirada. En alguna parte de su ser, le gustó recibir esa mirada, y quería más. Por su parte, un acalorado y jadeante Sousuke observaba fijamente los ojos de la Capitana Testarossa, ojos que lo miraban con... ¿añoranza?

Esto hizo que Sagara se sintiera un tanto turbado, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, en ese momento, ya que prontamente sus ojos fueron hasta los labios de la Capitana. Toda una seguidilla de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Sousuke en ese momento. Los recuerdos de su encuentro en la playa... los besos... los abrazos... ese gemido de placer... ese gemido que ansiaba escuchar una vez más.

Algo se removió dentro de Sousuke ante ese pensamiento. Sus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, a la vez que el calor y la presión que sentía en su miembro se hacían casi insoportables. Presa de un arrebato producto del brebaje de Kurz, el Sargento se fue sobre la joven Capitana, tomándola por los hombros y acercando su rostro al de ella hasta casi tocar sus narices, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sa... Sagara... san? –- preguntó una dudosa Tessa, casi al borde del colapso, por tener al hombre que amaba tan cerca de ella y mirándola de forma tan intensa.

- Capitana... yo... Tessa... –- dijo Sousuke entre jadeos.

"¿Tessa?" pensó la joven mujer. "¿Me llamó Tessa?" se preguntó sorprendida, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en eso, ya que sus labios fueron reclamados repentina e intensamente por el joven Sargento, que la atrapó en un fuerte abrazó, mientras la besaba furiosamente.

La cabeza de Tessa daba vueltas. Estaba algo mareada por la cerveza, pero no tanto como para ignorar la forma en que estaba siendo besada. Ella no era una experta en la materia, pero aún así podía saber que ese no era un beso ordinario, ese beso, era un beso con pasión, con fuego... con deseo. ¿Era esto real? ¿El la estaba besando? ¿El la deseaba?

"Es un sueño... tiene que ser un sueño... si es así... no quisiera despertar" pensó Tessa, antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse por entero al fuego del joven soldado, que comenzaba a devorarle el cuello a besos, a la vez que le recorría el cuerpo con las manos.

* * *

><p>Sousuke Sagara despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos. Frente a sus ojos había una mancha borrosa que lentamente fue tomando forma hasta transformarse en un techo... un techo de un camarote que no era el suyo; de hecho, estaba recostado sobre una cama bastante cómoda y espaciosa, totalmente distinta a su dura y estrecha litera. Un totalmente extrañado Sousuke intentó levantarse pero un repentino y fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo desistir de su intento. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras el dolor de cabeza disminuía hasta hacerse soportable, momento en que cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante... no se encontraba sólo en esa cama. Unos femeninos y somnolientos quejidos que se hicieron escuchar producto de su repentino movimiento, junto con el calor y peso de un cuerpo acurrucado a su lado, lo hicieron darse cuenta de este trascendental hecho.<p>

Sousuke se estremeció al sentir la suavidad de una pierna entrelazándose con las de él, y como este movimiento le hizo tomar conciencia de su desnudez, y la desnudez de la persona que estaba junto a él. Un nuevo movimiento, y un brazo pasó por sobre su pecho para abrazarlo, a la vez que podía sentir como los vellos de "esa" parte de su acompañante de cama, le hacían cosquillas en la parte baja.

Sousuke Sagara tragó sonoramente y lentamente, muy lentamente, bajó la vista para encontrarse con una desordenada cabellera color ceniza; momento en que la dueña de esa cabellera comenzaba a despertar con somnolientos gemidos, para levantar un poco la cabeza y contemplarlo con sus adormilados ojos.

- ¿Hum?... ¿Sagara... san? –- preguntó una adormilada Tessa.

- Te-te-te-te...Tess... Tess... Capitana –- balbuceó un nervioso Sousuke.

- Vamos... sabes que puedes llamarme Tessa –- respondió la joven mujer, acurrucándose otra vez contra el pecho del Sargento.

Tessa se quedó en esa posición por algunos segundos, pudiendo escuchar el fuerte retumbar de un corazón contra su oído. "¿Un corazón?" se preguntó extrañada. Fue en ese momento que la Capitana submarinista reaccionó, y abrió de golpe los ojos al comprender lo que estaba pasando. La mujer se sentó de un salto en la cama, mirando con ojos desorbitados al joven soldado recostado junto a ella, llevándose de paso una nueva sorpresa al ver que estaba totalmente desnudo. En eso escuchó un gemido ahogado por parte de Sousuke, y al ver la forma en que este la mirada, bajó la vista, solo para descubrir que ella estaba tan desnuda como él. Su respuesta a esto fue... predecible.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>Sousuke estaba bastante complicado de pie frente a su Capit... frente a Tessa. Su mente era un torbellino de imágenes y recuerdos. Por su mente desfilaron nuevamente todas las cosas que habían pasado en ese cuarto. Ese solo recuerdo hizo que su temperatura volviera a subir, y de alguna forma logró hacer a un lado esos candentes recuerdos. No era momento de pesar en eso.<p>

Tessa estaba con la cabeza gacha, aún sonrojada ante los recuerdos de esa noche de pasión, ante el recuerdo de que su más grande anhelo se había cumplido. Sagara-San y ella habían... habían... lo habían hecho... más de una vez.

- Capitana –- dijo Sousuke en forma marcial, aunque visiblemente nervioso.

- ¿Si? -– respondió Tessa levantando la cabeza, tan nerviosa como Sousuke.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas. Realmente ninguno sabía qué decir. Luego de que las cosas se habían calmado después de ese abrupto despertar, conversaron sobre eso, y llegaron a la conclusión que ninguno de lo dos había estado completamente en sus cabales la noche anterior, pero aún faltaba lo más importante. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿En qué términos quedaban?

- Capitana... respecto a lo de anoche... bien, yo... –- comenzó a decir Sousuke.

- Deja de llamarme "Capitana", por favor. Eso se siente demasiado frío de tu parte –- dijo la joven mujer sin levantar la cabeza –- Llámame Tessa... como... como anoche –- añadió, aumentando su sonrojo.

Sousuke fue golpeado por esas palabras. En verdad ella tenía razón. Luego de todo lo que había pasado, luego de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, ya no podía seguir tratándola con tanta formalidad, al menos no mientras estuvieran a solas.

- Perdón. No quise ofenderla... digo, ofenderte, Tessa –- dijo Sousuke, no tan marcialmente como hubiera querido.

- Me gusta escucharlo... la forma en que pronuncias mi nombre... "Tessa" -– dijo la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero sin perder su sonrojo.

-Si, bien... Tessa, yo... -– comenzó nuevamente un nervioso Sousuke, siendo cortado a media frase.

- Sagara-San... sé que anoche, ninguno de los dos estaba completamente en sus cabales. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento, pero... quiero que sepas... quiero que sepas que lo de anoche fue muy importante para mi –- declaró Tessa con sinceridad.

- Tessa –- fue todo lo que pudo decir Sousuke, golpeado por las palabras de la joven Capitana submarinista.

- Es por es que necesito saberlo -– dijo Tessa con algo de temor, levantando la vista para mirar fijamente al joven soldado - Sagara-San... ¿Lo de anoche... fue tan importante para ti, como lo fue para mi? –- preguntó, mirando con expectación a Sousuke, esperando su respuesta.

Demasiadas cosas pasaron por la cabeza del Sargento Sousuke Sagara ante esa pregunta de su oficial superior. Un torbellino de ideas y recuerdos desfilaban frente a sus ojos, momento en que una alarma comenzó a resonar en lo más profundo de su mente, junto al recuerdo de cierta chica de mal carácter que esperaba por él en Japón. Pero al contemplar los expectantes los ojos de la joven mujer de pie frente a él, ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la playa, y lo vivido la noche anterior, algo se removió dentro de él, y supo que solo había una respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Si... lo de anoche... también fue muy importante para mi –- respondió con nerviosismo.

- Ya veo... me alegra escuchar eso –- respondió Tessa, obsequiándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Ante esa sonrisa, el joven Sargento fue remecido hasta los huesos. Ya había visto la sonrisa de Tessa muchas veces en el pasado, pero esta era la primera vez que lo impactaba de tal forma. Esa sola sonrisa fue capaz de hacer que su corazón latiera desbocado. Tragó sonoramente ante las implicancias de todo esto, y la certeza de que de ahora en adelante, las cosas con Tessa ya no volverían a ser las de antes.

- Sagara-San.

- ¿Si? -– preguntó, tratando de sonar marcial, pero para su sorpresa, fracasando miserablemente.

- Yo... ¿Puedo... puedo llamarte Sousuke-Kun, a partir de ahora? –- preguntó Tessa con algo de timidez.

Sousuke se sorprendió por la pregunta de la mujer. Ciertamente el llamarlo por su nombre de pila era algo que ella podía hacer sin preguntar, ya que era su oficial superior, pero sintió que el tenor de esa petición era bastante más personal. Podía sentir que había algo más de fondo, algo que de alguna forma los acercaría un poco más, pero al ver esos ojos que lo observaban expectantes, se sintió completamente desarmado, e incapaz de negarle algo a esa joven mujer frente a él.

- Afirma... afirmativo –- respondió con algo de nerviosismo, logrando ampliar la sonrisa de Tessa, que por algún motivo le arrancó un leve sonrojo - Bien... es hora de presentarme a mis labores del día –- anunció Sousuke.

- Si –- respondió simplemente Tessa, con una radiante sonrisa.

Sousuke salió del camarote de Tessa y se volteó para mirar a la joven mujer que noche anterior había sido suya, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba al contemplar su rostro. "En verdad es hermosa" pensó, pero se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. No era el momento de pensar en eso.

- Bien. Entonces me retiro –- dijo finalmente, dando un saludo militar.

- Espera un momento. Tienes chueco el cuello de la camisa –- dijo Tessa, dando un par de pasos, para enderezándole el cuello con una sonrisa en los labios –- Ya está.

- Gra-gracias –- articuló el Sargento.

- Sousuke-Kun -– llamó Tessa, con algo de timidez.

- ¿Si?

- Me preguntaba si tú... bien... ¿Quieres venir esta noche a mi cuarto? –- preguntó ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sousuke fue golpeado por esa pregunta. ¿Ella en verdad quería... verlo otra vez?. Los recuerdos de esa noche de pasión volvieron a golpear a Sousuke, mientras un repentino calor subía por su cuerpo. Nuevamente las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza, y el rostro de una chica japonesa apareció en su mente, pero al contemplar a la nerviosa y ansiosa mujer frente a él, que esperaba su respuesta, las dudas y las alarmas fueron quedando de lado, para recordar las palabras dichas unos momentos atrás:

"_Sagara-San.. ¿Lo de anoche, fue tan importante para ti, como lo fue para mi?"_

"_Si... lo de anoche... también fue muy importante para mi"_

Solo había una respuesta a la pregunta de Tessa.

- Vendré esta noche... si así lo quieres –- respondió con nerviosismo, olvidando totalmente su trato marcial.

- Por su puesto que quiero –- respondió Tessa con una sonrisa.

Por un momento ambos de quedaron de pie uno frente al otro. Sousuke estaba sonrojado y desarmando por las circunstancias, mientras que Tessa no cabía en su felicidad por la respuesta afirmativa del joven Sargento, tanto, que en un arrebato de felicidad desconocido para ella, se fue sobre Sousuke rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios. En un inicio Sousuke se quedó congelado por la sorpresa de ese repentino beso, pero en cosa de segundos ese ardiente beso de Tessa logró derretir su frialdad, haciendo que comenzara a devolver la caricia, mientras la abrazaba de vuelta. Fue en ese momento que se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, junto con una exclamación de sorpresa.

Tessa y Sousuke se separaron como por acto reflejo ante el ruido junto a ellos, solo para encontrarse de frente con un totalmente sorprendido e impactado Comandante Mardukas, que los miraba con ojos desorbitados, con una carpeta y un montó de papeles desparramados a sus pies. Tessa y Sousuke sintieron un vacío en el estómago. Esa era la última persona que hubieran querido ver en ese momento.

- Capitana... Sagara... que... ¿Qué significa esto? -– preguntó el hombre al borde del colapso.

- Mardukas-San, yo puedo explicarle esto. Lo que pasa es... –- dijo Tessa dando un paso adelante.

- ¡Ack! –- Exclamó Mardukas al ver de frente a su escasamente vestida Capitana.

Solo en es momento Tessa reparó que solo vestía bragas y su camisa blanda del uniforme desabrochada, dando una muy buena vista de su cuerpo.

- ¡Kyaaa! –- exclamó Tessa, cubriéndose como podía tras un cada vez más nervioso Sousuke.

Ante esta visión las piezas comenzaron a encajar en la mente del Comandante Mardukas. Estaban frente a la puerta del camarote de la Capitana, ella estaba medio desnuda, con el cabello suelto totalmente despeinado, en una actitud de mucha confianza con el Sargento Sagara, a primera hora de la mañana... es quería decir... quería decir...

- Sargento Sagara... ¿COMO PUDISTE?

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano en la base Merida de Mithril, pero los soldados ya trabajan afanosamente cumpliendo sus deberes. Dentro del Submarino Thuata de Dannan, las cosas no eran muy distintas. Pese a estar siendo sometido a mantenimiento, había bastante ajetreo en su interior. En la bodega de carga, algunos de sus ocupantes estaban trabajando afanosamente dando mantenimiento a los helicópteros y los M9. Entre ese grupo estaba la conocida Melissa Mao, mirando con desconfianza a Kurz, que le tendía gentilmente una "inocente" lata de cerveza.<p>

- ¿Qué mierda estás tramando? –- preguntó ceñuda la ex–Marine, mirando con desconfianza la lata de cerveza que le tendía su subordinado.

- ¿Yo? Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –- respondió un nervioso Kurz.

- Por la simple razón que tú nunca antes me habías ofrecido una cerveza de buenas a primeras -– lo cuestionó la ruda mujer, estrechando los ojos.

- Ya... bueno... –- balbuceo el rubio.

- Te conozco Kurz, pedazo de idiota. ¿Qué mierda le pusiste a esa cerveza? –- preguntó en un regaño la mujer.

- Nada, te lo juro.

- ¿A si? –- preguntó Mao, estrechando un poco más los ojos, para luego arrebatar sin ninguna diplomacia la cerveza de las manos de Kurz, abrió la lata y se la tendió de vuelta al ya preocupado francotirador –- Entonces echa un trago.

Kurz quedó congelado ante Mao, que lo miraba desafiante ofreciéndole la cerveza. El rubio tragó sonoramente y acercó su mano lentamente, muy lentamente, y justo cuando estaba por tomar la lata, se escuchó un estruendo junto con un bestial rugido.

- ¡SAGARA!

Todos voltearon ante ese potente rugido, solo para encontrarse a un apurado Sousuke corriendo por su vida, seguido de cerca por el Comandante Mardukas, con el rostro desfigurado por la furia; y tras ellos, una despeinada y semidesnuda Capitana Theressa Testarossa, gritando a Mardukas que dejara en paz a... ¿Sousuke-Kun?

- ¿Qué rayos? –- se preguntó Mao, contemplando esa bizarra escena.

Por su parte, Sousuke continuaba corriendo de un lado a otro, escapando por los pelos de un enfurecido Mardukas, que a esas alturas echaba espuma por la boca.

- ¡Sagara, madito degenerado!–- ladró el hombre, acorralando a Sousuke contra una caja de refacciones de M9, mientras era sujetado por una desesperada Tessa, para evitar que saltara sobre el cuello del joven Sargento.

- Tranquilícese Comandante. Puedo explicarle lo que pasó –- dijo un apurado Sousuke.

- ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué pusiste tus asquerosas manos sobre la Capitana?

- No Comandante, yo no hice eso... bueno, en realidad si lo hice, pero...

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! –- rugió Mardukas, soltándose del agarre de Tessa.

Sousuke alcanzó a escapar de las garras de su furioso Comandante, haciendo una contorción que hubiera puesto rojo de envidia a Jackie Chan, para luego correr a la salida más próxima de la bodega de carga, seguido de cerca por Mardukas.

- ¡Comandante, tranquilícese por favor! –- dijo un apurado Sousuke, pasando a toda carrera frente a unos sorprendidos Mao y Kurz.

- Sagara... ¡Cuando te atrape te voy a despellejar vivo, luego te voy a amarrar de las pelotas a un torpedo con 300 kilos de explosivos, y te voy a lanzar para que explotes en medio del pacífico! –- rugió un furioso Mardukas siguiendo de cerca al Sargento.

- Mardukas-San, deja en paz a Sousuke-Kun... ¡ES UNA ORDEN! –- gritó una preocupada, despeinada y semidesnuda Tessa, corriendo tras los dos susodichos.

Por unos segundos se produjo un largo silencio en el lugar, hasta que de pronto estallaron los comentarios sobre lo que había pasado, ya que la escena que habían visto no dejaba mucho lugar a dudas. Estaba más que claro. El Comandante Mardukas había descubierto a Sousuke y la Capitana haciendo... ¡ESO! Era la única explicación.

Por su parte, Mao no dejaba de salir se su asombro, llegando a la misma conclusión que todos los demás: "Sousuke se había acostado con Tessa". La mujer sonrió ampliamente mientras apretaba y triturando la lata de cerveza en su mano, derramando todo su contenido, ante un desconsolado Kurz, que cayó de rodillas, viendo su brebaje milagroso derramándose por todo el suelo.

Mao comenzó a reír de buena gana. Finalmente no había tenido que intervenir. Ese par de idiotas lo habían logrado por si mismos, lo cual no dejaba de ser algo sorprendente. La ruda mujer siguió riendo, sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes de hora en adelante.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: <strong>Parto reconociendo que este es uno de los fics más complicados que he escrito, ya que uno de sus protagonistas no es lo que se dice, muy fácil de abordar.

Sousuke Sagara es un personaje tan complicado como Rei Ayanami. Ya me lo dijo mi amigo CromCruach cuando le comente sobre esta idea. Me advirtió que no seria fácil lidiar con Sousuke, y tenía toda la razón. Por su forma de ser, no se puede esperar que sea un don juan. Luego de mucho pensar, llegué a la conclusión de que los hechos del cap. 13, serían los más adecuados para lograr que las piezas encajen, dejando juntos a Sosuske y Tessa, ya que personalmente prefiero a Tessa por sobre Chidori.

Traté de mantener los personajes lo más apegados posibles a la serie original, solo espero haberlo logrado de buena forma y que esta historia sea de su agrado. En cuanto al título del fic, lo tomé prestado de un tema de Madonna, que creo viene bien, dado el tenor de la historia.

**Prelectores:** CromCruach, Fantastic-Man y ZaYD diaz, recientemente sumado al staff. Gracias por tu ayuda amigo.


End file.
